united_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie Matches
Zombie matches are special types of matches made by the united players only in star wars republic commando. Rules 1.) The zombie at first, is only one player that is only allowed to melee ,but after the zombie kills a player that player must become a zombie. 2.) Players are only allowed to use dc-17 blaster rifles, accp repeaters , or bowcaters ( overpowered weapons would make the zombies too weak , shot guns would give non-zombies too much of a advantage because it specializes in close combat and pistols would make the non-zombies too fast ). 3.) All zombies must be tradnoshans so, that players can tell that they are zombies. After one player is killed by a zombie they have to switch to the zombie team (trandoshans). 4.) Game speed 125% is recommended and can be done on settings because it will make the zombies faster. 5.) The zombie round ends when everyone has become a zombie ,but the most entertaining part of the round should be when the last players are hunted down by zombies. 6.) No grenades are allowed to be used. 7.) Typically, zombies are only allowed to melee with any waepon. 8.) Make sure its a team deathmatch WITH OUT autobalanced teams and that whoever is killed switches to zombie team (trandoshan). How to make zombie matches 1.) The easiest way to start off is too edit the match where only two weapons are allowed dc-17 blaster rifle or accp repeater as primary weapon and bowcatser as their secondary weapon. If not just tell the player to only use accp repeater, dc-17 blaster rifle, and bowcaster. The match should be invite only unless you have the admin mod. You should only invite friends or other united players. In order to do this go to other servers first and play and ask any one that is your friend or associate if they would want to come to a server you are about to make. Write down the user names of every person you have gotten to say yes on every match. After you have done this return to the matches and tell them the match will be done i one minute and they should go to the list and wait so, someone else doesn't take their place. Make the match maximum (max) player limit is the same as the number of people you invited so, it will be a private match between you and everyone you invited. You should make it a team deathmacth without autobalaced teams where the trandoshans are the zombies. Then explain the rules to the players. 2.) If you have the admin mod all you have to do is make an admin match and kick or ban everyone who doesn't listen to your rules. Zombie Match Modes There are many different ways to make and play zombie matches. Traditional Way: This is the way that is explained above under rules. Clones Troopers vs Zombies: Before you start the host must type set dmgame validpawnclasses ctcharacters.clonetrooper in console. All of the clone commandos will be replaced with clone troopers who are slower and don't have shields. In order to make up for the clones lack of speed and health they are allowed to use shot guns. This makes the fight more even and fair for both sides. '''Wookiees vs Zombies: '''To start the host should type set dmgame validpawnclasses ctcharacters.wookiee in console or you can let clone commandos represent the wookiees and type set dmgame validpawnclasses ctcharacters.clonetroopers. During this game mode wookiees will take the place of the repulbic. This ocurred due to a zombie invasion of Kashyyyk. This mode should only be played on Kashyyyk maps. The wookiee classes are the same as they were for wookiees vs trandos which means wookiees are only allowed to use bowcasters, wookiee rocket launchers, or only melee with blaster rifles (wookiee beserkers). '''Trandos vs Zombies: '''After the developement of the elite zombie army the zombie primes wanted to secretly test the effectiveness of their army out with a invasion of Trandosha. During this mission it was all elite zombies (geonosian zombies) vs trandoshans (which only used acp repeaters and bowcasters (traded form wookiee slaves of war) in this game mode). At first this invasion was highly sucessful ,but was ruined during the average zombie uprising which triggered the zombie civil war. '''Jedi vs Zombies: '''The jedi temple has been attacked by zombies! This mode is like Old Republic Zombie Mode without the republic troopers. Jedi can use any weapon to fight these zombies except concussion rifles and once a jedi is killed they must switch to the zombie team. Zombies will be represented by trandoshans and jedi will be represented by clone commandos. Zombies can melee with any weapon ,but jedi get to use flash bags (the white grenades). The last jedi to die will be the new zombie. Special Tricks to Zombie Matches Thanks to our member Commander Dragon, we learned how to use a code that makes regular players clone troopers. If your the host of a zombie match there are some things you can do to make your zombie matches even more complex such as: *Go to console ( press ~) then type Set Engine.gameinfo maxplayers # (number if players you want) by doing this you can let new players join without creating a new server. You can also lower the limit of maximum players as long as no one joins before you do this. *Set MPTrandoshan Health # (number of health) if you increase their health make sure they get it increased to take 150-800. Anything more than that would overpower the trandoshans too much ,but for the most part the extra health will make up for the fact that the trandos will only be able to melee. Category:United Player Activities